Chibi Chazz
by Pikadaj
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already turn out ugly when his brothers interfere… CxJ, AxZ HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chibi Chazz  
Authoress: Darka-Chan  
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already start out ugly when his brother interfere… CxJ**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I'd own the serie, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction here, ne?

- - -__

The pale moon alights her silver beams upon a pale face. The pale face, belonging to a boy who's closed eyes are decorated with thick lashes, and who's scalp is decorated with strangely toned hair, even as the person sleeps, he turns around, trying to cast the light of the moon away.

As young Chazz turns around, the pale light of the moon turns into a dreadful crimson, positing a crimson glow around the said teen. As the teen starts to shrink, a soft giggling is heard from the outside, and whoever might have giggled continues;

"Ten days, Chazz. If you haven't found your love by then, then there really is no hope for you and things will turn ugly."

And as a small creature with feathered wings flies to the moon over the once again, pale moonlight, all that's left of Chazz Princeton is a little lump under the covers…

**Chapter 01**

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!" Bursting in through the room, a boy with two toned brownish orange hair and brown eyes jumps unto the bed that stands in the room the boy has just invaded. "CHAZ! WAKE UP!" the boy continues to yell, jumping around the lump.

"Jaden! Wait up!" Panting, a small boy runs inside, followed by a boy who looks like a koala.

"But why Syrus?" Jaden asks the small boy.

"You know Chazz hates it if you wake him up!" Syrus replies.

Shrugging Jaden jumps off of the bed. "I guess he's already up anyway, I don't see him."

"Uh, guys?" the koala look-a-like stutters, looking at something.

"What's wrong Chumley?" Jaden asks.

"What's that?" Chumley counters, pointing at the lump under the blankets which has started to move around.

Turning to the moving lump, Jaden and Syrus stare and… scream. Just when the two start their screaming; the lump stops moving, and thus, there is no reason for them to be screaming anymore.

Letting of Syrus en getting out of Chumley's terrified grasp, Jaden makes his way to the bed softly and cautiously, hand placed securely on his deck.

"Kuu"

Looking up at his duelling spirit, Jaden blinks. "Are you saying it's all right, Kuriboh?"

The little spirit nods, and Jaden visibly relaxes. Letting go of his deck, and using his hand to take a hold of the blanket, Jaden wastes no time into pulling it away.

There, on the bed, sits a young toddler, possibly around the age of four or five, though not much older by the looks of him, seeing as he is small and fragile. He has stormy grey eyes and black bangs falling around his head in strange angles, four bangs up at the left, and two down at the right, some wayward bangs hanging into his face loosely.

"Hey… He looks like Chazz." Chumley notices.

Doing a double take on the little chibi, Jaden and Syrus can't help but to agree.

Crouching on his knees on the soft bed, Jaden grins at the small boy who looks at him curiously. "Hey there lil' fellah." Jaden begins "What's your name?"

Nibbling his lip as if debating if he should say it, the boy looks to his side, remembering what his father and older brothers have always taught him. Rising to stand as straight as he can on the wobbly waterbed, the toddler holds his chin height as he answers.

"My name is Chazz Princeton." He states. "I am the youngest of the Princeton brothers and the next to-be king of games."

Shocked at the determination in the little boy, Jaden shakes his head. "You can't be Chazz!" he yells. "Chazz is like, BIG!" jumping up to hold his hand to where the 15-years old Chazz will come to in height, Jaden lowers himself to the chibi's level. "And you're like-?"

To Jadens, and everyone's surprise, the little chibi is on the pillow in fear, looking at Jaden with wide eyes. "D-Don't hit me!" He squeaks scared. "I-I didn't do anything! I swear! Don't hit me!"

Looking at the chibi confused, Jaden crouches in front of the terrified chibi. "W-Why would you think I want to hit you?" he asks softly, though confused.

"Y-you yelled at me." The chibi whimpers. "So that means y-you're going to-to hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you." Jaden replies with a frown. "Guys, a little help he-" turning to where his two friends are, Jaden sees both of them unconscious. "Gee, thanks for the support." He mumbles at their bodies, eye twitching slightly. "Look, I promise I won't hurt you, okay?" Jaden says, trying to get the little boy the ease up.

"And what will guarantee that anyway!" the chibi shouts

Thinking his words over, Jaden scratches his thin thoughtful. "I guess that if I do hurt you… I'll give you a rare card, and since the only really rare cards are in my deck, I don't want to lose them."

"Really? You promise?" the chibi asks, fear gone.

"Jup, promise." Jaden grins, glad he solved that little issue.

"Who are you anyway?"

Looking at the little chibi, Jaden grins his famous 'I'm-the-best' grin and flashes the peace-sign. "I'm Jaden Yuki; the number one duellist of this school!"

The eyes of the chibi turn wider then they already are. "Are you a duellist?" he asks in awe.

"Jup!" Jaden grins.

As the toddler fumbles in the pocket of his pants, Jaden can't help but to notice that his clothing is the same as Chazz' clothes, though smaller, even with every rip in it that used to be there. 'Can it be?' the brown-eyed duellist wonders 'that this is _really_ Chazz?'

Shaking his head at the thoughts, he rolls his eyes. 'No of course not; this chibi looks way to cute to be Chazz, though they do look alike…'

"Ah! Found it!" The happy words shake Jaden from his thoughts. Looking down at the chibi, Jaden sees him hugging a pack of cards. "I want to duel you!" the toddler grins, showing off white teeth, though it is clear that one of them is exchanging.

"Alright!" Jaden grins, placing his deck in his dueldisc, though he comes out surprised when the chibi places his deck on the bed and draws five cards. Shrugging, Jaden takes his deck from the disc and places it opposite the chibi's deck.

"You'd better get your game on, lil' boy, 'cause there's no way I'll go easy on ya." He grins.

Smirking, the chibi looks up at him with his stormy eyes. "I wouldn't have it one other way, and just to repeat myself; the name's Chazz Princeton, not lil' boy."

Shrugging Jaden draws his cards. "If that's how ya wanna be called, then that's fine by be, Chazz Jr."

"Just Chazz, my dad's name isn't Chazz so I can't be Chazz junior." The black haired chibi replies with a sweatdrop.

"Well, anyway, get your game on." Jaden grins.

Nodding, Chazz also draws five cards. "I'll start." He says, at which Jaden nods, and he draws another card.

"I place down a face down defence monster and two face down cards." Chazz says. "And then I end my turn.

Grinning, Jaden draws a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode and attack your monster!" 'Might as well go a little easy on him.' And just as he thinks that, the face down monster gets visible; Giant Rat: 1400/1450. Wincing as he loses 450 LP, Jaden thinks; 'Or maybe not.' "I play a face down. And now it's your turn"

Shrugging Chazz draws a card. 'Perfect.' He thinks with a grin, looking at his hand. 'I guess I just have to wait now…' Placing his Giant Rat into attack position he orders the monster to attack, making Jaden lose yet another 400 of his Life Points. It is now 4000 to 3150.

"My turn?" Jaden questions, silently hoping that Avian would forgive him for the mistake he made in his previous turn. Chazz nods. "Great!" Jaden cries out. "Then I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman out on the field!" he grins "And, I want him to attack your Giant Rat of course" Jaden asks with a bigger grin.

Taking the toddlers reply of silence as a sign of defeat, Jaden shoves his Sparkman at the Giant Rat, grinning as he imagines the Rat to be destroyed with a final shriek, leaving Chazz with 200 life points less.

"That attack triggered my trap card, Chthonian Blast." Chazz says calmly, though a smirk is evident on his face. "It destroys the monster with the lowest attack and deals the both of us half the attack points as damage.

His eyes widening in realisation, Jaden sees that his Elemental Hero Sparkman is the only monster on the entire field, which means… "Uh-oh."

The Sparkman is removed to the graveyard, and both Chazz and Jaden take 800 of damage, leaving them with 3000 to 2350.

"Erm… Your turn." Jaden mumbles, wondering how he could have forgotten the face down. 

Smiling slightly, Chazz draws a card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in Attack mode, and now, I guess I'll attack you. Armed Dragon Attack."

"Not so fast!" Jaden yells, flipping his face down trap card. "I play; A Hero Emerges! Now you'll have to choose card from my hand. If it's a monster it gets special summoned to the field, if it's not, then I will have to discard the card to my graveyard."

Looking at the cards in Jadens hand, Chazz closes his eyes and lets his hand waver over them slightly. Feeling the presence of monsters in almost all the cards, he taps the one that doesn't seem to be a monster to him.

Looking at the tapped card, Jaden blinks in confusion. He only had one spell card and the rest all monsters, and still Chazz had managed to pick that one spell card out. "Uhm… I guess I'll have to remove my 'The Warrior Returning Alive' on the graveyard now." He says dissapointed.

Nodding, Chazz continues his attack on Jaden's lifepoints, downing them with 1200 and thus leaving Jaden with the amount of only 1150. "Your turn."

Gulping slightly, Jaden moisturises his wet lips before preparing to draw. Closing his eyes while holding his hand on his deck, he lets out a soft sigh, knowing this duel will be over if he doesn't draw the right card. Gently taking the card in his hand, he closes his eyes. Opening them again, he looks at the card and grins. 'Sweet! The duel is just about mine now!' "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode! And since he's the only one on my side of the field, I get to draw two other cards!" Drawing the other two cards, his grin turns even wider. "I use Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix creating; Elemental Hero Steam Healer!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Chazz grins. "Because I activate my last face down card; Chthonian Polymer. If I tribute one monster at my side of the field, I can take over your fusion monster, and I'm sorry Armed Dragon, but you'll just have to go." Placing the Armed Dragon on his graveyard, Chazz takes the Elemental Hero Steam Healer. "Is it my turn?" he asks, staring up at Jaden with his big stormy eyes.

Not able to do anything, Jaden just nods dumbfolded as Chazz draws his card, and speaks; "And now… You go bye bye." Before he attacks Jaden with his own Elemental Hero Steam Healer, reducing the said duellists live points to zero, and it is only then, not because of the looks, not because of the deck, not because of the attitude, and not because of the name, but because of these last words, that Jaden Juki realises that this little boy is indeed;

Chazz Princeton.

**Oooookay… That was the first chapter of my first GX fic ever n,n;  
I guess I'll know if ya like it or not, ne:o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Chibi Chazz  
Authoress: Darka-Chan  
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already start out ugly when his brother interfere… CxJ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I'd own the serie, I doubt I'd be writing fanfiction here, ne? **

And someone asked me if this was a Chazz x Jaden, and indeed it is XD That's what the CxJ is for :p

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Chancellor Sheppard says, looking at the small chibi, now known as Chazz. "This little boy is actually Chazz?"

Nodding, Jaden places his hand on the chibi's shoulder. "Yeah, me and the guys found him like this this morning, and he didn't remember us."

Looking at the teenager and the old man, Chazz' eyes widened. "Did I know you?" he asks cutely.

"Erm…" Looking down at the small Chazz, Jaden bites his lip. "Chazz, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"My friends will look for me; will you please stand at the door on the hallway so that you can tell them I'm here if they look for me? Can you do that for me?"

Looking at the floor sadly, Chazz nods and slowly makes his way to the door.

"So, as I was saying, I-"

"You can also tell me if you want me to go away…" Chazz whispers so soft that the others can't hear him, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Looking around him, little Chazz is met with a huge hall crowded with teenagers dressed in the colours red, blue and yellow. Looking at his own attire, Chazz notices that he is dressed in none of them. 'I didn't know I had these clothes…' he thinks confused, before shaking his little head and walking through the hallway, not really paying attention to the staring teens.

**Chazz' POV**

How did I get here anyway?

And why do I have the feeling that I forgot something?

Let's see… I remember mommie dying, daddy crying, Jagger en Slade teasing… I don't think I forgot something… Though my deck is kind of different now… Well… A whole lot different, but somehow I knew exactly how to play… I don't like this anymore. I thought it would be fun to be away from my family, but being around all these strange people who seem to know me better then I do…

I'm scared… What if they're worse then Slade and Jagger? What if they'll hurt me too? I don't want this, I want to go home, I really want to leave this place… But that boy from before… Jaden… He seemed okay…

No.

I know I shouldn't judge people like that. And I… I really want to go… Home…

**Normal POV**

"Well look what we have here."

Looking up, chibi Chazz comes to face two tall boys in blue. One with aqua-blue hair hung over one side of his face in a strange waving motion with thin frames on, and the other, the bigger one, with spiked brown hair.

"The little boy is lost, why don't we _help _him out?" the blue-haired teen snarled.

"Yeah, why _don't _we." The spiked hair teen says as he takes the chibi by the scruff of his shirt.

Seeing the teens fist being tensed, Chazz' eyes widen in fear, and just when it's about to strike…

"Hey you! What are you doing there!"

Looking past the spiked teens shoulder, Chazz sees a girl with long blonde hair in a blue skirt and white/blue shirt.

"Alexis!" the blue haired boy gasps.

"Yes, Alexis." The girl, Alexis snaps. "And you, Bonjairo, let go of the boy."

Scowling, Bonjairo turns to face her. "And why would I listen to "And why would I listen to _you _Alexis. You're just one girl, while Daichko and me are both here."

Smirking, Alexis shakes her head. "Wrong as usual, Bonjairo. I am not alone. In case you haven't noticed it yet, you are in a hallway with enough people staring at you right now, including professor Banner."

Looking up and indeed seeing professor Banner who holds his favoured cat, Pharaoh, in his arms; Bonjairo curses and throws Chazz down on the floor. "Come on, Daichko, these slackers are envying our coats." He mutters, walking off with Daichko.

Noting that everyone returns to what they were doing, Alexis makes her way to the chibi and crunches down. "Hey, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she asks in a soft voice.

Looking up with tear-filled eyes, Chazz lets out a small sob before shaking his head.

Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, Alexis takes a hold of Chazz and gently picks him up, noting how the little boy reminds her of someone, though she doesn't go into that further.

"Don't mind those jerks. They are just picking on the ones that they can handle, just like their "leader"; you should just stay as far away from them as possible." Alexis says, taking the chibi outside with her.

Nodding, Chazz places his head on her shoulder, starting to feel at ease in the protective embrace.

"What is your name anyway?" Alexis asks when they are out in the open, surrounded by almost no people.

"Chazz." The chibi says softly.

Frowning, Alexis wants to reply but bites her tongue, and forces a smile on. "And your last name?" she asks.

Noting the change in her demeanour, Chazz looks up with his stormy eyes, and Alexis' widen.

"My name is Chazz Princeton." Chazz says, a small frown on his face, clearly feeling that he is not believed.

"No way…" Alexis whispers.

The frown deepening slightly, Chazz nibbles his bottom lip. "Did I make you mad now?" he asks carefully.

Shaking her head shocked, Alexis forces a smile on her face again. "No, I was just surprised, that's all."

"Why?" Chazz asks, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Well…-"

"CHAZZ!"

Turning to the source of the yell, Alexis is greeted by the sight of Jaden running at her at full speed.

"Chazz! There you are! I was looking all over for you! Where the hell have you been!" Jaden yells.

Upon seeing the toddler shrink into Alexis' arms further. Letting out a sigh, Jadens expression softens. "I'm sorry, Chazz. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got scared when I couldn't find you."

Shaking his head, Chazz mumbles a; "No you weren't…"

Looking at the chibi confused, Jaden blinks. "Well, of course I was. I came out of the room shortly after you, and you weren't there anymore."

"You didn't want me there… No one wants me anywhere…" choking back a sob, Chazz buries his face into Alexis' shoulder.

"That's not true, Chazz." Alexis says softly. "Of course we want you here, or else you wouldn't be in my arms now, ne?"

Not being able to give a suitable reply, Chazz just says nothing and keeps his face buried in her shoulder. Letting out a sigh, Alexis looks at Jaden, her eyes clearly stating; 'We're not done yet' before turning on her heel and walking towards the Obelisc Boy Dorms.

**Alexis' POV:**

So… I'm actually holding Chazz now? This is quite strange, though I suppose it makes sense with the way his appearance is. I hope Zane will be able to help me with this, seeing that he knows a reasonable answer to just about everything; even to things not duel involved –which still surprise me by the way-.

Looking down at the small boy in my arms I can't help but to smile slightly. His eyes are half lidded, indicating that he is tired.

Poor guy… It was probably a rough day for him…

I'm quite glad that the dorms aren't far off, and that I am already near Zane's room. I can only hope that he knows what to do…

**Normal POV:**

Knocking on the door, Alexis is surprised to find it slightly ajar.

'He must've been in a hurry.' She thinks, walking in.

Closing the door behind her, she looks around her.

"Zane?" she yells.

A muffled; "Yeah?" comes from the bathroom, and Alexis can't help but to smile.

"I have Chazz here, he's tired, I'm going to leave him on your bed, 'kay?"

"Why? He has his own, right?" ruffling is heard from within the bathroom, and Alexis places Chazz on the bed.

"He's going to sleep here with you since I can't really take him with me to the girls dorm, and the Slifer dorms aren't really good for him."

Kissing Chazz on the head softly, Alexis whispers softly; "Now don't worry, 'kay? I have to go now, but I am leaving you with Zane to rest. He's very nice, and you can trust him."

"Why can't I come with you?" Chazz asks sleepy, making Alexis hold her; 'awwww'.

"Because you're a boy, silly." She laughs softly. "Boys and girls have different dorms here, but I have to go now, since it's already past curfew. Will you be a good boy and be nice to Zane?"

Casting his eyes downwards, Chazz nods.

"Don't worry about it, before the lessons start tomorrow I'll drop by." Alexis says.

"Promise?" Chazz asks.

"Promise." And with that, Alexis walks out of the room, and just as she closes the door, she hears the bathroom door open and Zane utter a; "What the f…?"

Smiling to herself, Alexis walks away, before focussing at the task at hand… Jaden Yuki.

-

Kicking a stone, Jaden mumbles something. Pocketing his hands, he let's out a sigh.

"You should be more careful about the boy, you know."

Turning around, Jaden comes to face Alexis.

"You! What the hell was wrong with Chazz!" he yells, throwing his hands in the air frustrated.

Letting out a sigh, Alexis sits down on a wayward rock. "You know… You should be careful about him…" she repeats. "Don't forget; he is small now, and probably doesn't remember a thing. He's probably scared…"

"And what do you know." Jaden mumbles sulkily.

Smiling sadly, Alexis looks straight ahead of herself. "Because the same thing happened to my brother…"

* * *

**… Poor Chazz n.n;  
Can't believe I actually did that to him, lol  
Though I'm quite known for torturing my favourite characters (A) **

And all those reviews O.O I thought I would get 3 tops, but here I am, second chapter just up, and the first chap with 22 reviews!  
And the fact that people seem to like it so much also made me update this soon, so the more you guys and girls review, the quicker I'll update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Chibi Chazz  
Authoress: Darka-Chan  
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already start out ugly when his brother interfere… CxJ, ZxA**

- - - 

Letting out a sigh, Alexis sits down on a wayward rock. "You know… You should be careful about him…" she repeats. "Don't forget; he is small now, and probably doesn't remember a thing. He's probably scared…"

"And what do you know." Jaden mumbles sulkily.

Smiling sadly, Alexis looks straight ahead of herself. "Because the same thing happened to my brother…"

"To your brother?" Jaden asks surprised, looking at Alexis confused.

Nodding at the other teen, Alexis let's a small smile grace her lips. "Yes, it was about four years ago…

** FLASHBACK **

_Looking at the clock gracing the kitchen walls, the eleven-years old Alexis frowns slightly._

11.30

'it's already 11.30, Atticus should've been long up by now.' She thinks, slightly annoyed at her brother's lazy-ness when it comes to getting out of bed at Saturday morning.

Normally she wouldn't really mind; but this Saturday is special; this Saturday they were going to the mall for a duel-convention. Growling, Alexis makes her way up the stars towards her brothers' room.

Opening the door, ready to scold him, Alexis stops dead in her tracks upon seeing a small boy sitting on the bed of her big brother. Remembering the chibi from photos, Alexis' eyes widen. "Atticus?"

Looking up, the small boy looks at her with a small frown. "Who are you?"

** END FLASHBACK **

"Then what?" Jaden asks, curious about the story.

"Then nothing; after ten days Atticus grew to his normal size again, but without his memories." Alexis replies. "No one still knows what happened to him to make him like that, but his memory is still healing and just recently got together piece by piece."

"Wasn't that after he started dating Jasmine?" Jaden asks confused.

Nodding, Alexis let's out a sigh. "It was quite unfortunate that Atticus also kept the personality of the small him before he started to change back. It was almost as if the only thing that had returned to normal was his physical appearance…"

"That sucks." Jaden mumbles.

"Indeed it does. So now, you have to understand that Chazz isn't the same anymore. He has changed, Jaden. I believe the force that does this allows people a second chance, a chance in which they can change their life, though I don't know in what way yet." Throwing her head back with a sigh, Alexis looks at the sky sadly. "Back then I wasn't at duel academy yet, and after Atticus returned to his normal appearance I never gave it much thought anymore, to be honest. But now… with this happening to Chazz… I think I will go to the library and hope I'll find something on it, in the mean time, I want you to take care of Chazz as good as possible." Directing her stare towards Jaden, Alexis continues; "Because if you don't, I'll hurt you, and I'll hurt you good."

Gulping loudly, Jaden nods. "Of course." He laughs nervously. "Why wouldn't I? Ehehehe…"

Sending a glare towards her Slifer friend, Alexis rises from the rock. "I have to go now. If someone finds me here, I'll be in deep trouble, same goes for you."

"Where is Chazz now?" Jaden questions.

Grinning innocently, Alexis replies; "Oh, with Zane."

- - -

Blinking in shock, Zane looks at the chibi in front of him. "You… You just beat my… Cyber End Dragon… With ojama's…"

Nodding at the other person, Chazz tilts his head to the side, wondering if the other is mad at him.

"That's just weird." Zane sighs, shaking his head. 

Grinning widely, Chazz looks up at him. "So you're not mad at me?" he asks cutely.

Shaking his head, Zane smiles softly. "Nah, I'm not mad. You did your best, and so did I. It was a fair duel, and not to mention a good one."

"Thanks." Chazz beams.

"Though I doubt my Cyber End Dragon will ever get over the fact that he got defeated by a few ojama's." he laughs quietly.

Sticking out his tongue at the other, in a moment of immaturity, Chazz let's out a yawn and smacks his lips softly.

"Well, you should probably sleep now, little one." Zane says lightly, as he tucks Chazz in like Alexis had done a little while ago before crawling in the bed next to him. "It's probably going to be a hard day tomorrow."

Murmuring his goodnight to the other, Chazz closes his eyes and mumbles; "Cyber End Dragon is a she by the way…"

"Huh?" Looking at the toddler in surprise, and about to question that; Zane finds the other asleep already.

Smiling slightly at the cute face, Zane decides not to press it any further to the sleeping chibi and closes his eyes as well.

- - -

The next morning approaches soundly like all the others as if nothing has happened the day before, and no teenage boy has been turned into a chibi, but yeah… What do mornings know?

Opening the door to Zane's room, Alexis smiles at the sight that meets her eyes.

Upon the bed lay Zane and Chazz. Chazz is resting his cute little head against Zane's left shoulder while the said teen's right arm is on top of the chibi.

'Just like lovers should lie…' Eyes growing in size at her own thoughts; Alexis almost curses herself. 'Of course! That's it! Why haven't I thought about that earlier! The answer is a lover!'

Almost glowing with delight, Alexis runs out of the room and runs towards the Slifer dorms. She _has _to tell Jaden.

- - -

Snoring loudly, Jaden turns around in his bed.

"JADEN!"

Falling on the floor in shock, Jaden blinks, looking up confused.

"Alexis?" he questions, wondering if he's not still asleep in his warm cosy bed, instead of looking at the Obelisk blue girl only half on his cosy bed and half on the cold and slightly rotting floor.

"Don't just lie there!" the blonde girl snaps. "Come on!"

"Jaden, what's going on?" Syrus asks sleepily, before noting Alexis. "Alexis!" he yells flustered, pulling the thin blanket over his bear-patterned baby-blue pyjamas.

"Would you all shut up!" comes the grumpy reply from Chumley.

Groaning at this all, Jaden gets up from the floor/bed and pulls some pants over his red boxers and his Slifer jacket over his white sleeping shirt before Alexis grabs his arm and drags him with her, ignoring the said boy's complaints about his shoes.

- - -

"WHAT?"

Smiling softly, Alexis nods slightly. "Yes, Jaden. That."

"But how are we going to do that? What if the person he loves is all the way in, I don't know, Italy?" Jaden yells.

"Then we'll just have to go there." Alexis says easily.

"But, but." Jaden splutters slightly. "How can you be so sure!"

"I can't!" Alexis grins. "But it's the most logical explanation. After all, Atticus only started to change back after he found love."

Shaking his head at the girls twisted logic, Jaden let's out a sigh. "I don't know, Alexis. What if we're wrong? What if that isn't it at all? Then we waste all that time, and for what? For nothing!"

"No, Jaden." Alexis says stern. "For Chazz, because at least then we tried something. I couldn't do anything for Atticus, and I won't make the same mistake with Chazz."

"Why are you so set on helping him anyway?" Jaden asks confused, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Because he's my friend!" Alexis cries out frustrated. "He's my friend, and I want to help him!"

"Why don't you save us the trouble of searching then, and be his love." Jaden mutters, letting out a yawn.

Twitching, Alexis growls. "Now listen here, Jaden. Chazz needs us right now. If things are the same as they were with Atticus; he only has nine days left now. Don't you want to help him?"

"Of course I do, Alexis! But this plan of yours is crazy! What do you expect us to do! Find him a girl of his own age, and let him be stuck with being called a pervert when he turns back, or try to find him someone his original age and hope that person really _is_ a pervert which will stop when Chazz grows back? And then you also have the problem of _where_ we could find someone that might be interested in the chibi toddler! Don't you see how much flaws your plan has?"

Blinking in surprise, Alexis looks at Jaden shocked. "Wow, Jaden. I never thought you could think that much."

Groaning, Jaden let's out a sigh. "But are we finished now? Because breakfast can be served any moment now, and I'm still shoe-less."

Nodding, Alexis begins to walk away. "I promised Chazz I'd pay him a visit before classes anyway."

- - -

"Finally." Zane laughs when Alexis walks through the door. "He hasn't shut up about you coming ever since we woke up."

Grinning up at Alexis, Chazz holds out his small arms, as if waiting to be picked up by the female student, which he is.

"Why, good morning, Chazz. I hope you had fun here with Zane?"

"Yup!" Chazz grins. "We even duelled!"

"And how did it go?" Alexis asks, sending a glare in Zane's direction who sulks slightly.

"I won!" Chazz laughs.

"Really?" Alexis grins, looking back at the chibi. "How?"

"He used his Ojama's on my Cyber End Dragon, that's how." Comes Zane's sulky reply.

Blinking slightly, Alexis chuckles in an attempt to hide her laughter. "Congratulations, Chazz. You have beaten the school's number one duellist."

"And he will beat many more." Comes the snide reply from the door.

Looking up, Chazz' eyes turn wide. "Slade." He whimpers quietly, holding onto Alexis tighter.

The only reply from his older brother is the sneer send his way.

- - -

**Well, that was it again, and now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to smoke a cigarette with which I waited to finish this n.n".**

Hope it was still good of course, and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, luff ya all, and remember;

The more you review, the faster I update ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Chibi Chazz  
Authoress: Darka-Chan  
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already start out ugly when his brother interfere… CxJ, ZxA**

- - - 

Blinking slightly, Alexis chuckles in an attempt to hide her laughter. "Congratulations, Chazz. You have beaten the school's number one duellist."

"And he will beat many more." Comes the snide reply from the door.

Looking up, Chazz' eyes turn wide. "Slade." He whimpers quietly, holding onto Alexis tighter.

The only reply from his older brother is the sneer send his way.

"W-What are you doing here?" Chazz whimpers.

"I'm here to take you home of course." Slade says with a somewhat maniac-like grin. "Jagger will be here shortly with the chopper."

Nodding shakingly, Chazz releases Alexis. "Nii-san…" he whispers softly. "When have you become so big…"

Raising an eyebrow in mock-amusement, Slade just shrugs. "I guess when you became so small." Looking the boy over, a snarl made it's way to his lips. "You fool." He snaps at his younger brother who just wincs at the harsh tone. "You've gained weight."

"B-But I-"

:SLAP:

Chazz is holding his sore cheek which is starting to show traces of a handprint.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you slacker." Slade hisses, not caring about the company he's in. "You're going to train and become the best in duelling."

Nodding softly, Chazz looks at the floor, nibbling his bottom lip. Turning to his friends, he smiles a sad smile at them. "Thank you for taking care of me." He whispers, before the sound of a chopper makes him turn his head.

Grabbing his younger brother by the scurf of his coat, Slade proceeds to drag the toddler with him to where Jagger is waiting impatiently, though he never counted on resistance.

"Hey! Let go of him!" 

Turning to the source of noise; none of the group are really surprised to find Jaden running towards them.

**Jadens POV:**

Damn this! Why does Zane needs to have the penthouse! It's easy for the chopper to get here!

But I can't let them take Chazz away. I don't know how they knew about the state he was in, but I can't let them. I have to do something!

"Jaden." I hear over the sound of the chopper.

Looking to my left, I stare at Zane. "Kaiser."

Nodding to each other, we run towards the chopper, and just when Jade is about to get in and drag Chazz with him, we stand in front of him.

"What do you slackers want." Jade sneers.

'Now we know where Chazz got his attitude.' I think grimly.

"We have a proposition to make." Zane says, his voice traced with superiority.

"Oh?" Jagger asks, lifting his right eyebrow in mild interest.

"Yeah." I add. "A duel. We win; Chazz stays here, you win; you take him with you."

Laughing cruelly, the two brothers look at us mockingly.

"You fools." Jade says with an arrogant smirk I know all too well. "He is our little brother, we can take him wherever we want, can't we, Chazz?"

Glaring down at the poor chibi, Jade hints him that if he says something other then "yes" there'll be hell to pay for him. Bastards.

Getting the hint, Chazz just nods numbly.

Gritting her teeth, Alexis steps forward. "We won't let you take him." She says determined.

**Normal POV:**

"Too bad, kid." Slade sneers before throwing Chazz in the chopper and jumping in himself; soon seated next to his second-youngest brother.

The group of three can only watch as the chopper flies off and takes the young Chazz with it; the same young Chazz that is seated in front of one of the windows right now, looking down with a sad face…

**In the chopper:**

"Hahaha! Those fools actually thought they could play something like that on us!" Jagger laughed.

"Che, indeed. As if we don't know what we can and can't do." Jade agrees with a smirk.

Looking at the small boy seated in front of one of the windows, the both of them grin maniacly.

"I guess we get to train little Chazz again, ne, otousan?" Jagger says, looking at Slade.

"No." Slade replies, shocking his somewhat younger brother. "We won't just train him… We'll _torture_ him…"

The two laughs can be heard loudly in the chopper, whilst their youngest brother just curls into a tight ball.

'No…' he thinks, on the verge of crying. 'How can they be so mean to me…'

**At the penthouse:**

"KUSO!" Jaden yells, kicking the railing of the magnificent blue roof. "WHY COULDN'T WE DO ANYTHING?"

Letting out a sigh, Alexis let's herself sink on the cold tiles. "I… They… We…" choking back a few sobs, she looks up at her boyfriend. "There was nothing we could do!" the cries, desperately clutching the hem of his sleeve.

Letting out a sigh, Zane nods and lets himself sink next to Alexis, comforting her. "We tried our best, though… We tried…"

"Then our best just wasn't enough." Jaden snaps bitter, tallying over the two obelisks. "And we'll just have to get him back. If we don't, we'll never get him back."

Both catching the double meaning behind the last line, the two obelisks stand up, Alexis drying her tears, and Zane letting go of her.

"But what can we do…" Alexis murmurs sad. "What can we do…"

"First of all, we need to find out where they are staying." Jaden says, again surprising Alexis with his knowledge. "Then we need to get him out of there, preferably without anyone noticing, though they'll probably know that Chazz is here when he's gone, so Slade and Jagger will look here first, meaning; we need to find a shelter."

"They'll notice when we're all gone." Zane replies with a groan, feeling a headache grow in his temples.

"That's why I'll be the one to stay with him." Jaden replies with a grin. "That way, the two of you can uphold some sort of cover, though we'll have to make the story beforehand so that our stories will match."

Nodding in awe at the intelligence, the two obelisks look at each other.

"I'll find out where they're staying." Alexis says, determination burning in her eyes.

"And I'll find you an address to go to." Zane adds, the same determination not only in his eyes, but also in his voice.

Nodding, Jadens face leaves its grin and is set in a grim tone. "And I'll prepare myself. I will get him alone, less change of being caught."

"And more change of messing up." Alexis says with a slight glare. "If they find you, it's over, and we'll lose Chazz for ever." 

Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, Jaden leans to her a little. "I'm not gonna screw this up ya know." He says, his accent returning again. "I'm gonna get Chazz out of there, even if it's the last thing I do." And with that, he walks away.

Letting out a sigh, Alexis shakes her head. "And at this rate, it _will_ be the last thing you'll do…" she whispers softly.

"Come on." Zane says, making his way to his room to make a few phone calls. "We have a job to do."

Nodding, Alexis follows him, walking straight to his computer.

This was going to be a long night for all of them…

**- - -**

Waaaah, it's so shoooort   
But at least it's an update, ne? nn"  
Hope ya'll be satisfied with it, even though I'm not   
Next chap will be better I hope… vv – And _longer_ XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Chibi Chazz  
Authoress: Darka-Chan  
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already start out ugly when his brother interfere… CxJ, ZxA **

**- - -**

As predicted it was a long night for them all.

Jaden spend half the night changing his deck, getting new cards, thinking off strategies for his changed deck with the help of Syrus and Chumley and duelling random people all around campus while Alexis and Zane spend the complete night looking up the address where Chazz and his brothers can be.

"For famous people they sure keep their residence secret." Alexis grumbles.

"All we have is a total of twelve different addresses all around the world where their mansions may be suited, and none of them is found twice." Zane mutters with a scowl on his face, fighting off a yawn.

Letting out a sigh, Alexis lets herself lean back in her chair. "Where can they be…" she whispers softly. "At this rate we'll _never_ find them." She chokes out.

Zane pushes her chair away from the computer carefully, making sure it's on its five wheels so that his lover won't fall and seats himself behind the machinery before he opens a new screen and starts to type a link.

Alexis looks at what he's doing from over his shoulder and glares at her boyfriend.

"Zane!" she snaps. "This isn't the time to check your e-mail! Chazz is in danger! We have to find him!"

Zane rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's words. "I'm not checking my e-mail." He answers. "I'm going to mail the authoress of this story to ask her if she can help us." He ads, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You can mail her?" Alexis asks confused. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Zane scowls and starts typing. "Because authoress-dearest decided it was fun to let us search all night and not find anything."

_Dear Darka-Chan,_

Please give us a break and help us find Chazz now because we're really tired and I need a bath but also need that address.

Love, Zane.

"Why did you sign it with love?" Alexis demands, hints of jealousy in her voice, as Zane presses 'send'

"Because she's a sucker for that." Zane replies. "Oh, here's the reply."

_Dear Zane,_

Nope

Love, DC.

"DAMN IT DARKA-CHAN!" Zane yells out. "IF YOU DO THIS YOU CAN HAVE MY CYBER DRAGON!" he screams, holding out one of the said cards

Almost immediately, a new mail appears with the right address and Darka-Chan runs by to grab the promised card before running away again, leaving the two top-duellists with a sweatdrop.

Unfortunately for the authoress, this isn't what happened, so she still doesn't have a Cyber Dragon which she really wants to have but just can't get A/N: Damn…. But, this is what _did_ happen…

"Zane!" she snaps. "This isn't the time to check your e-mail! Chazz is in danger! We have to find him!"

Zane rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's words. "I'm not checking my e-mail." He answers. "I'm going to mail Seto Kaiba to ask him if he can help us." He ads, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You can mail him?" Alexis asks confused. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Zane scowls and starts typing. "Because Seto Kaiba is a busy man and can thus be only used as a last resort."

_Dear Seto Kaiba-sama,_

I have mailed you to inform you that Chazz has been kidnapped by his brothers. We do not know what will happen to him now, so if you can, will you please mail us the address of the Princeton family?

Thank you,

Zane 'Kaiser' Truesdale.

"What makes you think he'll help us?" Alexis asks as her boyfriend sends the mail. "And how do you know his e-mail?"

"I don't know if he'll help us." Zane replies. "And I got his e-mail after becoming this school's top duellist."

"Oh…" Alexis replies. "Hey, he replied!"

_To Zane 'Kaiser' Truesdale._

I am sorry to read that, but some things can not be helped. Chazz' brothers have custody over the boy and thus every right to take him with them.

Yours truly,  
Seto Kaiba  
CEO  
Kaiba Corp.

"DAMN IT!" Alexis yells before pushing Zane away from the computer and typing as a maniac, explaining the situation and adding several threads which she knows she can never fulfil. In the end, the mail looked a little like this;

_Listen up you big jerk._

Chazz has been turned in a chibi, and if we don't find him back soon we may never get him back! Now you're going to help us rescue our friend or else I'm going to make sure you wished you would have given us the address the moment we asked for it! You have it, we want it! Now give it to us! Now! Now! Now!

Love,  
Alexis

"Lexi?" Zane asks as his girlfriend presses 'send'.

"Hm?"

"You sound like a spoiled brat in that mail…"

"… I made a real fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Great…" Alexis lets herself drop back in her chair again and let's out a sigh.

"Well, at least we have a mail back." Zane replies, clicking the new message.

"Damn that guy is fast." Alexis says with a slight frown.

_Dear mr/mrs,_

I am sorry to say that you have been banned off of our server. You can mail what you want and we will not receive it. And also, your computer will shut off in 3 minutes and not start again.  
That is what you get for messing with our CEO.

Kind regards,  
Kaiba Corp.

PS: Do buy your new computer at Mega-World, a computer-shop owned by our lovely CEO: Seto Kaiba-Sama

"Oh shit…"

"Shit indeed…"

"What do we do now?" Alexis mumbles, biting her nail.

"I don't know…" Zane replies shocked.

"Hey… A new mail." Alexis says absentmindly.

"Better read it while I still can." Zane mumbles.

_In between the 2.1432 minutes you still have left, here's the address._

SK

"YES!" Alexis cries, grabbing the notebook and pen they used for the other addresses and scribbling the address on it and placing a circle around it, just when the computer shuts off.

"Well, off to Jaden I guess." Zane says with a slight grin. 'And then I can take my bath…' he thinks.

"Indeed." Alexis grins. "Off to Jaden."

- - -

**I won't lie and tell you that that was the most exiting chap ever, but this fic didn't have enough humour and in my current mood I wanted it to have some humour. Starting from the next chap, Jaden will search for Chazz, but of course I won't make it easy, hm?**

If you have any requests or comments or something like that, you can always review I will reply if you're logged in unless you say otherwise or mail contacts are in my profile.

Well, that was it, ne?

Until next time ¤grins¤


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Chibi Chazz  
Authoress: Darka-Chan  
Summary: A spell turns Chazz into a chibi for ten days, and if he hasn't found his love by then, things will turn ugly, though they already start out ugly when his brother interfere… CxJ, ZxA **

**

* * *

**

Chazz is tied up to a wall, dangling from one single chain which holds his wrists together. 'What is this?' he wonders. 'Where am I?… I believe I've been here before…' he thinks, looking around in the small cell that holds him. The cell is only 2 by 2 meters, there are chains on the wall, there is one single door next to the chains Chazz is hanging, and there is a small wooden bed in the corner on the other side of the room, not that that will do much good to Chazz from where he is now…

The door opens and Slade steps in the small cell. "Welcome home, Chazz." He says, smirking cruelly at the poor boy. "Do you still remember your room?"

Chazz looks at his feet sadly. 'That's why I know it… it's my room…' he thinks, realising that it indeed is.

"Well, I take that as a yes." Slade laughs. "Don't worry, little brother. You'll get out of here soon."

Chazz looks up at his brother hopefully. "Really?"

Slade smirks. "No." before he walks out of the door laughing, locking the metal object behind him.

Chazz feels tears gather in his eyes. 'What did I do to deserve this…'

* * *

"So, this is it?" Jaden asks, checking over the address.

He, Zane and Alexis are outside of the school under a tree where they can talk normally without people suddenly bursting in without them noticing, like some people do without knocking.

"Yes." Alexis grins proudly. "When are we leaving?"

Jaden looks up at her. "Erm… I'm going alone." He murmurs.

"That's insane!" Zane exclaims.

"Yeah, Jaden! Why would you want to do that?"

Jaden just laughs nervously. "Well, you see… One person is less to get caught then two or three, right?"

"But, Jaden!" Alexis yells before Zane places his hand on her shoulder.

"If he wants to go alone, let him." He says, nodding at Jaden.

"Zane!" Alexis says, protesting, but Zane just kisses her cheek.

Alexis lets out a sigh. "Fine…" she murmurs.

Jaden grins at Zane. "Thanks, Zane!" he grins at the taller boy who nods.

"But how are you going to get there?" Alexis asks, looking at the place of the mansion. "You need to go far for Osaka, yannow…"

Jaden opens his mouth before closing it again and looks at the ground dejected. "I… I don't know…"

Zane smirks. "Fortunately for you, I have already arranged something with dr. Crowler."

"You have?" Alexis and Jaden ask in shock.

Zane nods and points up at the sky where the helicopter in which Jaden has come to school too flies towards the three of them. A ladder is rolled out of the helicopter, and Crowler sticks his head out of the cockpit.

"Hurry up, you slacker!" he yells. "I don't have all day, you know!"

"Prof!" Jaden yells happily, jumping up and running to the ladder, stepping on the bottom tray. "Don't worry, guys." He says, turning to Zane and Alexis, "I'll save him."

"Be careful!" Alexis yells at him, waving.

"And good luck." Zane adds, nodding.

Jaden grins at the two before the copter starts to fly again and he climbs inside completely.

* * *

**Chazz' POV**

Shouldn't they be here right now? They promised they'd get me back… Was it all a lie? Don't they care about me? They told me they did… But… Then why aren't they here? My wrists are hurting, they have started bleeding, and will probably scar…

I know that they will, I have more scars on my wrists… Why does this keep happening to me? What did I do to make my brothers hate me so much? I… I can change…

When Slade came in, I was happy, but then he acted all mean again… He and Jagger used to be so nice to me… We'd all play an all, but then papa and mama died and they took over the company and they became like this.

Why?

What happened?

Did I do something wrong?

Tell me and I'll change… I'm sure I can…

* * *

"So… When do you think we can start?" Slade asks, looking at Jagger.

Jagger places his glass of wine on his lips and takes a sip before placing the glass on the table.

"Soon I recon… why?"

Slade shrugs. "No reason, I just want to get this done with."

Jagger looks at his brother critically. "Are you feeling sorry for Chazz?"

Slade looks taken a back "No, of course not." He murmurs. "why would I?"

Jagger smirks. "Good, because it wouldn't be good it you did. Not with what we planned after all…"

Slade nods. "Indeed… It would be very inconvenient."

* * *

Jaden looks at the mansion they're approaching.

"Wow… It's big…" he murmurs. 'Does Chazz really live here?'

Crowler nods. "Of course it's big! It's a rich family!"

Jaden gulps as he sees people dressed as security people paroling over the ground. "I… Kinda figured that already…"

"Good. Now buckle up, this is as far as I can take you without drawing attention to us. You'll have to walk from here on." Crowles says, switching a few things and pressing some buttons at which the helicopter starts to land.

'Can't be that far…' Jaden thinks to himself.

* * *

" Okay, it can be that far."

Jaden has been walking for about half an hour now, and is still going. And to make things even better; he doesn't even know if he's going the right way.

"Great." He mutters. "Juuuuuuuuuuust great. Can't get any better I s'pose."

Letting out a sigh, he sits down against a tree, pressing a hidden button. A cage lands on him and an alarm goes off.

"It just got better." He says with a sigh as the same people he saw walking on the grounds when he was still in the copter run towards him.

* * *

**Jaden's POV:**

"Jaden? Jaden… Hey, Jaden, are you awake?"

I open my eyes at the sound. It seems familiar. "Chazz?" I murmur.

"I'm here."

Looking around me I find Chazz cuffed to the wall, blood flowing over his arms and seeping into his shirt.

"Chazz!"

I want to run to him, but only then I realise I'm chained to the wall too, but unlike Chazz' my feet touch the ground.

"What are you doing here, Jaden?" he asks.

"Well, my plan was actually to save you… but yeah…"

I see his eyes lit up.

"Really?" he squeaks.

"Yeah… though I totally screwed up." I say with an uneasy grin. "Hey… where are we anyway?"

Chazz looks down to the floor sad. "In… my room." He murmurs.

I can't suppress the gasp that escapes my lips. This is his room?

* * *

**Chazz' POV:**

He gasped… Is he shocked? Does he think I'm a freak now? I… I… I don't know… I can feel the tears gather in my eyes… I'm probably so weak now…

"Don't worry Chazz." Jaden says, making me look up. "I'll get us out of here!"

I look at him sceptically. "How?" I demand.

"I'm not sure yet, but I will."

"How cute."

I look up and see my brothers stand in the door opening. I never heard it open.

Jagger… Slade…

* * *

**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT but don't kill me or I won't be able to update n,n"  
Don't worry, don't worry, they'll be saved and such, just not really by the person you might expect…  
Or maybe you do, but that'll be weird :p  
Well, anyway, I hope you liked it n,n  
Ja ne! XD**


End file.
